One Shot Hikari
by Brisan
Summary: El amor de las dos es puro, sincero, pero sobre todo, verdadero. Ambas se aman y algo nuevo llega a sus vidas. (YmirxChrista)


_**Hikari.**_

Christa se encontraba comprando cosas para la cena en el pueblo, Ymir no había podido acompañarla ya que estaba trabajando en la policía y hoy estaba de descanso, había llegado en la mañana, así que la rubia aprovecho de salir y hacerle una cena exquisita, ambas vivían juntas ya que eran pareja durante dos años que se habían conocido en una junta de amigos, ambas se vieron y no se llevaron bien, pero luego comenzaron a conocerse mejor y se dieron cuenta de que eran el amor de sus vidas.

Christa regresaba a casa junto con unas bolsas, iba caminando tranquilamente hasta que vio a unos niños en un callejón pateando a algo o alguien, así que se acercó rápidamente y vio que golpeaban a una muchacha pequeña.

Christa: ¡Hey ustedes! –Corriendo hacia donde estaban los niños y espantándolos a ambos- ¿Estas bien pequeña? –Dejando las bolsas aun lado y agachándose para verla bien-

X: G-Gracias señorita, usted es una diosa –Secando sus lágrimas y levantando la mirada-

Christa: ¿Por qué esos niños te golpeaban? Eres muy hermosa –Dándole una sonrisa, realmente esa pequeña era linda, tenía el pelo color rubio al igual que Christa, unos ojos grises y su piel era morena-

X: Gracias –Dándole una sonrisa- Me golpeaban porque no tenía madre ni padre, me críe en la iglesia, pero como habían hartos niños, me echaron a mí, ya que era la mayor –Comenzando a llorar-

Christa: Lo siento mucho –Mirándola con pena- ¿No tienes nombre? –Haciéndole cariño en la cabeza-

X: No, solo me decían cariño o pequeña –Sollozando-

Christa: Ven –Decidida se levantó y tomo las bolsas-

X: ¿Puede darme una bolsa? Quiero ayudarla –Dándole una sonrisa para luego recibir la bolsa-

Christa: Ten –Extendiendo su mano para que la pequeña la tomara y así fue, con una gran sonrisa la tomo-

* * *

Ymir: ¿Dónde habrá ido Christa? –Frunciendo el ceño extrañada y levantándose de la cama ya que golpeaban la puerta- Voy –Abriendo la puerta-

Christa: Que bueno que estés despierta, quiero presentarte a ella –Sonriendo enormemente-

Ymir: ¿Eh? –Mirando a la pequeña niña y agachándose a su altura- Eres muy mona –Punzando la mejilla de la pequeña con su dedo-

Christa: No la molestes Ymir –Inflando sus mejillas y haciendo pasar a la pequeña-

Ymir: ¿Qué le paso? –Entrando a la casa y cerrando la puerta para luego apoyarse en ella-

Christa: La echaron de la iglesia ya que tenían muchos niños y la encontré mientras la golpeaban –Mojando un trapo y pasándoselo por sus heridas a la pequeña-

Ymir: ¿Por qué la golpeaban? –Frunciendo el ceño-

Christa: Porque no tenía padres, pero ahora vivirá con nosotras –Sonriéndole a la pequeña-

X: ¡¿En serio?! –Alegrándose y saltando de la emoción-

Ymir: Luego de que almorcemos, iremos a cabalgar y a buscar a esos chicos que te golpearon ¿Quieres? –Dándole una cálida sonrisa a la pequeña-

X: Claro que si mamá –Dándole una sonrisa- ¡Son mis mamis más geniales del mundo! –Dándole un abrazo a Christa y luego a Ymir-

* * *

Había pasado el tiempo y a la pequeña la habían nombrado Hikari, ya que Ymir decía que era la luz de sus vidas, era su hija, ya nada podía separarlas, la amaban a pesar del poco tiempo. A pesar de las discusiones que tenía la pareja por celos de parte de ambas, se reconciliaban al ver a su pequeña hija decirles cosas como: "Ustedes se aman y deben estar juntas" "Dios me dio dos hermosas mamas y no pueden estar peleadas" el cariño de su hija las unía, sus palabras, sus sonrisas, todo. Hikari realmente había sido una luz para ellas.

Ymir: ¿Dónde está mi pequeña? –Entrando a la cocina recién bañada-

Christa: Esta afuera con el caballo –Terminando de cocinar y sintiendo como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura- Ymir, sabes lo que dijimos de esto –Mordiendo su labio inferior al sentir como la morena lamia su cuello-

Ymir: No aguanto tenerte así de cerca y no besarte o hacerte el amor aquí mismo –Subiendo lentamente la falda de la rubia-

Christa: Y-Ya lo hablamos Ymir –Dándose vuelta y escapando de la morena-

Ymir: No te escapes –Yendo detrás de la rubia-

Christa: ¡Hikari! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Tu madre me quiere comer! –Intentando no ser atrapada por la morena y gritando para que su hija la escuchará-

Ymir: ¡Ven aquí! –Tomando a la rubia de la cintura y lanzándola a la cama para subirse encima de ella-

Hikari: ¡He llegado mamá! ¡Suelta a mi mamá, malvado lobo! –Empuñando su espada de madera-

Ymir: Jamás –Levantándose y botándole la espada para luego tomarla en brazos- Te comeré junto con tu madre –Tirando a la pequeña encima de su madre rubia para luego subirse encima de ambas y reírse-

Hikari: Mamas –Riendo y llamando la atención de las mayores-

Christa: ¿Qué pasa hijita? –Haciéndole cariño en la cabeza con una gran sonrisa-

Hikari: Agradezco que Dios me haya mandado con ustedes y también que me hayan pegado esos niños ya que si no, no las hubiera conocido, las amo demasiado –Acurrucándose en el pecho de su madre morena-

Ymir: Nosotras te amamos más mi pequeña soldadita –Dándole un tierno beso en la cabeza-

Hikari: Realmente las amo… -Dijo esto último con una sonrisa en sus labios para luego quedarse dormida-

Christa: Durmamos un poco con ella –Sonriendo y acomodándose en los brazos de la morena junto a su amada hija para luego caer en los brazos de Morfeo-

Ymir: Son tan parecidas… -Sonriendo- Son el amor de mi vida, sin ustedes, no sé a dónde estaría… -Haciéndoles cariño a ambas para luego dormirse también-

* * *

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están mis hermosos/as lectores/as? Nuevo One Shot c: **_

_**Es corto, pero me pareció tierno escribirlo y sobretodo me gusto.**_

_**Las partes de mis otros One shot's ya estarán, disculpen la demora u-u.**_

_**Bueno, espero les guste y gracias por leer c: **_


End file.
